Skarmory
|backcolor= |name='Skarmory' |jname=(エアームド Airmd) |image=227Skarmory.png |ndex=227 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= SKAR-mour-ree |hp=65 |atk=80 |def=140 |satk=40 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=465 |species=Armor Bird Pokémon |type= / |height=5'07" |weight=111.3 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye Sturdy |color='Gray' |gender=50% ♀/50%♂ }}Skarmory (Japanese: エアームド Airmd) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Skarmory resembles an ostrich clad in steel armor, with long, sharp-taloned legs and a head that looks like wearing a steel helmet covering its beak. Though not so aerodynamic and seemingly heavy in size, a Skarmory can still fly, which is proved by its ability to use the HM Fly and the fact that it flies during its appearance in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue rescue team. Special Abilities Skarmory is the only / Pokémon. Its Defense is the highest among all the -Type Pokèmon. Being a / Pokémon, Skarmory doesn't take heavy damage from and -type moves, which are super-effective against flying types. Being a flying dual-type, it is also more resistant to attacks than a pure-steel. It is the only Pokémon to learn Steel Wing by leveling up. Mystery Dungeon series Skarmory appears as a the first boss in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, blaming Diglett and his family because of the recurring earthquakes. He then kidnapped Diglett and brought him to Mt. Steel. If you win, after the battle Skarmory will Fly away and you won't be able to find that Skarmory again. Evolution Skamory does not evolve. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=black |goldsilver=Route 45 (Silver only) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 45 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Route 113 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 113 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Sevault Canyon (FireRed Only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 227, Stark Mountain |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 45 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |name=Skarmory |gold=Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light ,allowing it to fly freely in the sky. |silver=After resting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns. |crystal=The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords. |ruby=Skarmory is encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at speeds close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges. |sapphire=Skarmory's steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles. Once a year, the battered wings grow back completely, restoring the cutting edges to their pristine state. |emerald=A Pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past use dfeathers fallen from a skarmory to make swords and knifes. |firered=After resting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns. |leafgreen=Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light ,allowing it to fly freely in the sky. |diamond=Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph. |pearl=Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds of ove r180 mph. |platinum=Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph. |heartgold=Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light ,allowing it to fly freely in the sky. |soulsilver=After resting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns. |black=Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds of ove r180 mph. |white=Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds of ove r180 mph. }} Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Skarmory. *Skarmory has the highest Defense of all Flying type Pokémon. Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon